Kane Enterprise versus Veronica Mars
by Josielynn
Summary: Takes place the summer after Veronica graduates from Hearst College. She finds out that she is not as far off the Kane's radar as she thought. LoVe, MaDi, Wallace/OC. The characters are owned by Rob Thomas.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my 2014 Christmas Story. I hope you enjoy it. It has been a pleasure reading your stories and getting your feedback on my stories. As usual, I am just playing with the characters. Rob Thomas owns them._

**Kane Enterprises vs. Veronica Mars**

**Chapter 1: Surprise Battle**

The four young adults look up from their delicious meal when the petite blonde arrives in the doorway of the Casablancas' dining room. She is clearly upset or angry or worse yet, both. The uninvited visitor only knows three of the four sitting at the table and she quickly decides that the beautiful brunette is Logan's date. Taking a deep breath she starts, "Sorry to interrupt your dinner. Security and Mrs. Barnes let me in." Pausing a moment she adds, "I guess they still think we are friends."

Mac immediately sees that her best girlfriend knows. When Jake Kane had personally asked them to sign the vote to force Veronica to sell her shares in Kane Software, Mac had not felt right about it. After she signed the paper, she had been on pins and needles wondering when Veronica would find out. She didn't really understand why her boss would be so set against Veronica owning any shares of his company but he clearly was. Dick had understood it was a business decision but Mac had felt like she was betraying her friend when she signed. It seems Veronica feels the same way.

Dick, knowing that Veronica is upset, tries to defuse the situation by asking, "Have you eaten? I can ask Mrs. Barnes to set you a plate?"

Looking over at the blonde man she thought she had become friends with, she ignores his offer and pulls a paper out of her jacket pocket, "I was served that Kane Enterprises received the necessary votes to force me to sell my shares in the company." Looking up from the paper she meets Mac's gaze and adds, "I was surprised that a vote had already been taken since the three of you are major shareholders and I didn't know anything about it." She adds when Mac looks away from her gaze and no one seems to have anything to say, "Then I looked at the tally of the votes and I got my second surprise; all three of you voted to force sale."

Logan's girlfriend Misty pipes up, "I am also a shareholder so you will see my name there."

Veronica looks at her for a moment and then pointedly ignores her comment. She looks from Logan to Mac to Dick and asks, "Why?"

The tall blonde swallows a little seeing the hurt in her blue gaze and hearing the hurt in her voice. He had been able to justify his decision to sign the petition as being about business but looking at her now, it's hard to think of it in a business way. He never liked Veronica while she was dating Logan but has gotten to know her since he started dating and married Mac. They have become friends and she was Maid of Honor at their wedding. He clears his throat and tells her, "Jake Kane came to see us and asked us to support him."

The shocked young woman looks over at the tall brunette and he slightly nods letting her know that Jake Kane personally talked to him as well. Tired of being ignored and not liking the look between the little blonde and her new boyfriend, Misty interjects, "It's Jake Kane's company. He has the right not to be worried about what you plan to do to him."

Logan internally grimaces at his new girlfriend's words. He had not planned on telling Veronica what Jake told the shareholders. A little incredulous, Veronica parrots, "My plan?"

She looks over at Mac who is still not meeting her gaze and then Dick who shrugs and tells her, "You are known for your feud with the Kanes and you have shown that you can be manipulative." His voice trails off as Mac kicks him under the table.

To the group's surprise, Veronica Mars flinches like she has been hit and she bites her bottom lip. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly trying hard to get control of her emotions. Her voice a little choked she checks, "Jake Kane told the shareholders I had a plan to hurt the company I invested all my money with?"

Logan frowns as he thinks about Veronica's words. It really doesn't make sense that she would invest and then do something to hurt her investment. She is not wealthy and can't afford to lose the money her father left her. Mac, trying to defuse the situation, tries, "Q, this wasn't about siding with you or the Kanes. It was just about letting Jake have the shareholders he is most comfortable with. It is a critical time in the company right now. You can invest your dad's money with someone else." Her voice trails off at the look of pain that crosses her best friend's face.

Dick jumps in trying to support Mac and adds, "Ronnie this is just business; it's not personal."

Her mouth drops open and it is clear she can't believe what she is hearing. She looks at the paper and her eyes darken as she holds up the paper and says, "Look, it says Veronica Mars." To her humiliation, tears spring to her eyes. She quickly tells them before she starts to cry in earnest, "That seems personal to me."

Faced with the fact that the girl they rarely ever see cry, is tearing up, her three friends sit not knowing what to say. Embarrassed that she can't control her emotions better, she swipes her eyes and takes a deep breath before she tells them, "My nefarious plan was to invest Dad's life insurance. I was hoping to make enough money to pay off my student loans and perhaps give me a start wherever I end up taking a job." Looking at Dick she explains when she sees his puzzlement, "I don't know much about investing but Mac said you put a lot of money in Kane Enterprises. Plus they were smart enough to hire Mac and I just knew she would make a difference there."

Logan sees Mac visibly cringe at Veronica's belief in her. He turns his attention back to Veronica as she awkwardly continues, "Anyways, I wanted to give you the chance to explain even though you didn't talk to me before you voted..." There is a pause and she trails off, "So there's that..." Seemingly having nothing else to add, she abruptly turns and heads to the door of the room. In the entrance of the room, she stops and says while she remains facing the door, "Jake Kane was not worried about any power I yield as a shareholder. The two hundred thousand dollars my dad left me did not get me enough shares to be any danger to Kane Enterprises." Looking over her shoulder at them she throws back, "How did believing a Kane over a Mars work for you last time?" With that she is gone. They hear the door shutting quietly as she leaves.

There is a moments silence in the room. Misty breaks the silence saying, "She is a very rude person!" When they all look at her with various degrees of annoyance on their faces, she defends, "She interrupted our meal and then had the nerve to say that Jake Kane was lying and we should believe her over him."

Mac stands a little abruptly and quietly tells the group, "I will be right back." She quickly leaves the three of them sitting at the table as she heads down the hall towards the stairs to the master suite. Dick watches her leave and sighs. He knows that his wife was not sure about voting to force Veronica to sell her shares. He had persuaded her to let Jake Kane have his way. He had reasoned that as a business owner, it is best to be confident of all the shareholders. He didn't realize that Mr. Mars only left Veronica less than a quarter of a million dollars. He had assumed that she had enough shares to worry Jake. Now knowing the truth, Dick feels badly. Veronica is one of the strongest woman he knows. Seeing her trying not to cry, he thinks that they shouldn't have let her be broadsided by the vote.

Veronica's parting shot was a direct hit for Logan. He is not sure why he believed anything Jake Kane told him. Veronica doesn't have enough shares to hurt Kane Software. She doesn't even own enough to attend meetings. He promised to be a friend to Veronica after they broke up and her father was killed. It looks like he wasn't much of a friend; he unknowingly helped Jake Kane punish Veronica. This is a huge mess!

A week later Logan knocks on Wallace's apartment door. When the door opens, Logan merely says, "I am looking for Veronica."

Shaking his head Wallace informs him, "She is not here."

Sighing Logan asks, "Can we talk?"

Wallace steps aside and waves him in. He offers as he shuts the door, "Can I get you a beer?"

Logan nods and then sits at the island. Wallace hands him a beer and sits across from him as he opens the one he took for himself. He waits for his friend to talk to him. Immediately recognizing that Wallace is not going to start a conversation about his best friend, Logan tries, "Veronica's telephone number is disconnected and her landlord tells me that she has moved."

"Two weeks ago," Wallace supplies.

Looking disgruntled, Logan agrees, "That is what her landlord told me." Pausing he adds, "She didn't leave a forwarding address." Taking a sip of his beer, Wallace doesn't seem to have anything to say. Frustrated Logan tells him, "I just want to apologize."

Finally Wallace nods and quietly agrees, "You owe her a big one."

When the silence continues, Logan pushes, "Can you please tell me how to get a hold of her?"

Wallace sets his beer down and looks at his friend. He starts, "Veronica got called in to see the new Dean at Hearst. Apparently Hearst was revoking her admission and scholarship to law school." Logan is shocked and looks at Wallace in question. Wrapping both his hands around his bottle, Wallace fills in the blanks, "Jake Kane's fellow Castle member is the new Dean."

Understanding, Logan leans back and shakes his head. After a short pause he asks, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She told me that you, Dick and Mac were all avoiding her calls," Wallace informs him, his voice a little sharp. Looking at Logan, Wallace is thankful he has the grace to look a little guilty instead of denying that he was ducking talking to Veronica that week. Wallace continues mildly, "Then she got served with the papers forcing her to sell her Kane Enterprises stock along with the list of shareholders who voted yes."

Grimacing Logan explains, "I didn't realize the extent of Jake's anger towards her."

"Duncan's coming back," Wallace baldly states. Leaning forward on his elbows, he tells him, "V thinks the loss of scholarship and the sale of the shares was Celeste and Jake's way of making sure she is not around when their son and heir comes back to Neptune."

Nonplussed, Logan asks, "How does she know that Duncan is coming back? Jake never said anything to me."

With fake indignation Wallace exclaims, "You mean Jake Kane was less than forthcoming with the truth?" At Logan's frown, Wallace relents and explains, "V got a post card with no return address that said, 'See you soon.'" After a short pause he carries on, "She recognized the handwriting."

"I can't believe she left if she knows DK is coming home," Logan tells him. "They were really still dating when he left."

After a short pause Wallace decides to tell Logan the rest of the story, "At this late date she was lucky to get accepted into law school with a partial scholarship at UCLA. She will have to take out more loans or use part of the money her dad left her to finish school." There is a pause and Wallace admits, "As to wanting to see Duncan, she told me that she is done with all the Kanes. She asked me to keep her new telephone number private from anyone that went to Neptune High with us."

Although he is surprised to hear that Veronica doesn't want to see Duncan, he asks what he is most concerned about, "She really doesn't want me to know her new number?"

Pausing as he thinks about how to word what he wants to say, Wallace says, "She came over to see me after talking to you guys about the petition to force her to sell her Kane Software shares. She was crying. She told me she would never have done that to any of you but she had to talk to you about it; had to give you the chance to explain." Meeting Logan's gaze he adds, "I guess your explanation didn't make her believe she is your friend."

Logan runs his hand through his hair and tells his friend. "I just need to talk to her. I didn't know what was really going on."

Sadly Wallace offers, "I will pass on a message for you but I have to be honest, I don't think she will listen. She has a very strong friendship code. She doesn't let very many people in. You guys made this about business when it was an attack on her."

Nodding Logan says sadly, "I know." He drains his beer and stands putting the empty beer on the island. Meeting Wallace's gaze he asks, "Please tell her I know I was wrong and I am really sorry."

Wallace nods and then watches as Logan leaves.

Upset Logan heads over to talk to Dick and Mac. Sitting in their living room, he tells them what Wallace told him. Mac and Dick are both horrified at how Jake and Celeste Kane systematically drove Veronica out of Neptune.

Upset, Dick tells the group, "I didn't even know she lost her place in law school or her scholarship."

Clearly remorseful, Mac admits, "I was ducking her calls. I knew she would be mad at me and I didn't know how to talk to her about it. She is so touchy about the Kanes."

Logan looks at them and sadly shares, "I doubt we will ever hear from her again. She has been fucked over by her friends before. She will only see that we aren't her true friends."

Shaking her head Mac points out, "I guess the Kane's plan worked." Tears spring to her eyes as she looks at Logan, "I asked Wallace for Veronica's new number and he wouldn't give it to me. I have been so busy at my new job that I didn't even realize she moved away."

Dick seeing Mac's upset, tries to make her feel better, "She has Wallace and she has a family now. She won't be alone."

When Logan looked puzzled, Dick and Mac tell Logan that Veronica has been unofficially adopted by the Garcia family. Mac explains that Veronica went with her to the Kane Christmas party when Dick couldn't make it. They were seated next to Miguel and Graciella Garcia. He was one of the best programmers at Kane but had been retired early because he had Parkinson's Disease. Swallowing, Mac adds, "They found out that Veronica was essentially alone in the world and they asked her over for Christmas Eve and New Year's Day dinner."

Her voice chokes a little as she tells Logan the rest of the story, "Veronica spent Christmas last year at the cemetery visiting her Dad and Lilly but she did go to New Years at the Garcia's' home. The family immediately loved her and she loved them."

Dick puts his arm around his wife and tells Logan that she has been going to family events since that time. Looking at his friend he says, "I know I fucked up and should have warned Ronnie about the vote. I could have paid for her tuition and helped her invest her money with other companies or something." Kissing the top of Mac's head, he points out, "Still she shouldn't just cut all of us out of her life like that."

Logan remembers that he went to his girlfriend at the time's house for Christmas and then Aspen that New Years. Wallace went to Chicago. Of course Mac and Dick went to see her family for Christmas and then met him at Aspen. He had been worried about Veronica being alone the first Christmas and New Years after her father died but there wasn't much he could do about it. He had called her a couple of times and she seemed OK. He feels a little lurch that she spent that Christmas alone at the cemetery.

Since they broke up in Sophomore year, he has been trying to make a life for himself. It is important to him that Veronica is part of his life; even if they are only just friends. He has been busy dating, finishing college and getting ready to graduate. He had not seen her much. She seemed busy with her last year of college, getting ready to graduate and getting ready for her internship at the FBI. She had been going every summer. He knew Graduation had been hard on her. Her dad hadn't lived to see her get her Criminology Degree. He had been killed in a car accident during Spring Break of their Junior Year. At Graduation, she looked like a ghost walking across the stage trying not to cry. He hasn't really seen her since she got back from her internship. He just thought she was busy getting ready for law school. Wallace got a job as an Assistant Basketball Coach at Hearst. Dick had another year of school left. Mac got a job at Kane Enterprises after interning there the last two summers and he had been busy working at the Real Estate Investing Company he and Dick started in July. He didn't know about her being alone on Christmas, he didn't know about her new family and he didn't know that she lost her scholarship. He has been fooling himself that they were friends. They haven't been telling each other anything important about their lives. Now that he knows she is gone though, it just feels wrong that he won't know what she is doing and she won't be even a small part of his life anymore.

**Kane Enterprises 1 Veronica Mars 0**


	2. Chapter 2: Years Apart

**Chapter 2: Years Apart**

Two years later, Logan is back in Neptune for meetings with Dick. He meets Mac and Dick for dinner after they attend Miguel Garcia's funeral. A lot of employees at Kane Enterprises were there. Of course Veronica was there. He hasn't seen or heard from her since that evening in Dick and Mac's dining room. He knows that Dick and Mac haven't seen or heard from her either. He comes back to Mac who is talking about the funeral, "I was talking to Miguel's son and he told me that when Veronica moved to LA to attend UCLA, she moved in with his oldest sister. His sister has three children and Veronica helped the family with expenses and babysitting." Looking at Logan she adds, "Apparently when Miguel was near the end, Veronica came to Neptune every weekend to help look after him. They were able to keep him at home with the help of the hospice nurses. It is easy to see that she is one of the family."

Dick adds between bites, "Dude, she speaks Spanish like a native."

Logan met Mac's gaze and she answered his unspoken question, "She was very polite in the reception line and then avoided us the rest of the reception."

"Do you know who else she avoided?" Dick asked his voice a little gleeful. When he knew he had Logan's attention, he finished, "Jake and Duncan Kane."

Looking surprised Logan asks, "Really?"

Dick is more than happy to tell the story of how Veronica was in the greeting line at the reception when Jake and Duncan walked arrived. Veronica excused herself to go into the kitchen to make sure everything was set in there. Dick talks about how when Duncan caught her alone, she refused his request to meet with him or have dinner together. She told him that they weren't friends and she wasn't interested in rehashing the old days. Mac adds, "Then one of the children came to her and asked her something in Spanish. She picked her up and then excused herself."

Dick continues, "Jake and Duncan left shortly after that so it looks like DK struck out with her."

Logan doesn't comment and Mac thankfully changes the subject away from Veronica. He knows that he messed up believing Jake Kane's lies. Unhappy with how Veronica was treated and how Jake lied to his face, Logan has sold his shares in Kane Enterprises. Dick thinks he is crazy to sell because Mac is excited about the new products coming down research and development. Logan just can't swallow what Jake turned into. He told Duncan what his parents had done and as usual, Duncan merely said that he didn't agree with what they did. He sees Duncan and Lilly from time to time when he is in Neptune. At first Duncan was set on seeing Veronica and getting their relationship back but eventually he stopped talking about her. Now from what Dick told him, Veronica has been very clear she doesn't want to see him.

At the reunion the following year, Duncan, Logan, Dick and Mac attend together. Wallace is there with his fiance. On the video of the class, Logan's bio said that he is single and a real estate investor. Dick and Mac sent in a wedding picture. The speaker says that Dick is a real estate investor and Mac works at Kane Enterprises. Duncan has a picture of him with Lilly. His bio says he is Vice President of Operations at Kane Software, father of one and single. Wallace has a picture of him and his fiance. The announcer tells the class that he is a basketball coach at Hearst College and he is engaged. Veronica was listed as missing and no information available. Wallace, when questioned by Mac, admitted that Veronica is on Law Review and is going to write the bar soon after graduation. Logan is not surprised that Veronica made law review. He has no doubt that she will pass the bar first time and will get hired at a prestigious law firm. Logan asks Wallace to congratulate Veronica on making Law Review and to wish her luck writing the bar exam even though she doesn't need it. Wallace agrees to pass on his message and then goes back to his table where many of the basketball players are sitting.

Over a year later, Mac tells Logan that she received notice that a law firm Hodges, Field and Rodriguez got a court order to look her employment contract. One of their lawyers, Veronica Mars, is representing Miguel Garcia in the matter of Kane Enterprises vs. Miguel Garcia. Logan supposes it would make sense that Veronica would represent her family and he asked Mac what the case was about. Mac tells him that Miguel Garcia had ten or eleven patents in his name and they are due to come to him ten years after he retired. Since he died the patents are supposed to go to his wife but Kane Enterprise has stipulated that since Miguel Garcia retired very young, they are going to keep the patents until he would have been seventy five. Curious, Logan asked if the patents were going to be worth anything. Mac immediately nodded and said, "We based our new program on a program that Miguel Garcia patented before he left."

Understanding, Logan commented, "So it will be worth a lot of money if the new software sells well." Mac had merely nodded but had not said anything further.

Dick didn't give Veronica much of a chance in the lawsuit. Kane Enterprises had a well respected team of lawyers. Dick talked to Duncan who told him that the lawyers for Kane were pushing for a quick trial because they had a lot of support staff while Veronica belonged to a small law firm.

Logan found that he couldn't stay away from the trial. He drove to Neptune to watch and ended up sitting with Dick and Mac. The truth was, he wanted to see her at work but he also just wanted to see her. Looking around the courtroom, he sees that there are a lot of reporters and people in suits who Logan guesses belong to competitors of Kane Enterprises. Behind Veronica is the whole of the Miguel Garcia Family. Sitting at the defense table with Veronica is a middle aged Hispanic woman who looks nervous and worried. Veronica looks calm and professional in her navy suit with a crisp white blouse. The Kane Enterprise table has four lawyers sitting there in expensive business suits. In the row behind the lawyers, Jake Kane, Duncan Kane and a few top executives are there to watch. Logan has to admit that he is nervous for Veronica. She looks very over-matched right now.

The jury is brought in and the trial starts with the head attorney outlining the case for Kane Enterprises. He was strong, confident and friendly to the jury. He talked about how expensive research and development is and how Kane Enterprises has to keep each patent a certain number of years to make their money back. He talked about how hard it is to be successful in the fast changing world of software development. He finally talked about how many employees worked at Kane Enterprises and how important the company was to the community. He pointed out that retirement age in the US was sixty five and suggested that Miguel Garcia wait until he would have been seventy five to get control of his patents like was outlined in his contract with Kane Enterprises. He made eye contact and smiled at each juror.

Veronica in her opening statement, makes a true connection with the jury. She talks about how Graciella Garcia was swept off her feet by Miguel Garcia when she was seventeen years old and he was a handsome software programmer with a bright future. They married young and had five children and twelve grandchildren. It was everything he promised her; hard work, love and laughter. Her tone changes when she tells the jurors that it ended too soon as when he was forty five, Miguel Garcia was diagnosed with Parkinson's Disease. The incurable disease ravaged Miguel Garcia's body and forced him to retire from a job he loved, took away his physical and then his mental prowess. There is a long pause as Veronica looks away to gather her thoughts. The jury sees her pain and the pain in the faces of the Garcia family.

Veronica walks closer to the jury and changes the tone of her conversation with them. She talks about how the Kane lawyers would have everyone think that the contract between Kane Enterprises and Miguel Garcia is like a divorce where parts are negotiable; when in fact, it is just a standard employment contract that Kane has been signing with most of their new employees for the last thirty years. She easily explains how she likes contract law because it is black and white; it is either in the contract or it is not. Teasing she asks the jury if they ever wondered why they had to sign so many places when they bought a house and their marriage contract is a once only signing. They all laugh, enjoying her humor. She explains that the mortgage company wants everything, every important outcome in writing. Then once both parties sign, there is a legal contract and both parties must live up to their part of the contract. The tiny blonde slowly walks over to the jury box and stands at the end by the judge. She explains how in a written contract if one party doesn't live up to its part, then things may end up in court. In what Logan thinks is a brilliant final statement, Veronica leans against the jury bench and turns to look at the lawyers from Kane Enterprises. She says, "Occasionally one party lives up to its part of the contract and ends up in court anyways because the other party wants to change the conditions of the contract after they have signed it." The jury follows her eye line and sees that she is looking at Kane Enterprise lawyers and executives. She has established that her client followed his part of the contract and now Kane Enterprises wants to change the contract. Logan smiles. She is everything he thought she would be. Kane Enterprises needs to be afraid; very afraid.

By the end of the second day, Logan is even more impressed. She ended the first day by having each jury member randomly select a retired Kane employee by their employee number. Then she asked Mr. Jacobs, the Kane Head of Human Resources pull their file and black out the important information for his questioning the next day. The next day she called Mr. Jacobs back to the stand and she began to question him. She put each of the retired employees' contract up on the overhead screen. She clearly showed that the clause regarding patents was the same as the one in Miguel Garcia's contract. She then brought up contracts from employees that still worked at Kane Enterprises that she subpoenaed before the trial. In each case, she blackened out the name and numbers but showed how employees that were hired fifteen, ten, five and this year all had the same clauses regarding patents in their employment contract. Veronica asked Mr. Jacobs why if Kane Enterprises wanted to own the patent until the person they hired was 75 years old, didn't they just put that in the contract. Mr. Jacobs did not have a satisfactory answer. He ended up admitting it had never come up before and he also had to admit he has worked there fifteen years.

Logan sucked in his breath at how clear Veronica was outlining Kane Enterprises contracts to the jury. She then asked Mr. Jacobs what in Mr. Miguel Garcia's contract is different than the other contracts that the jury randomly selected. Clearly reluctant, he admitted that they were all standard contracts. It turns out that seven of the twelve randomly selected retired Kane personnel had patents when they retired. Methodically, Veronica went over each contract showing how Kane Software released control of the patents ten years after the person retired, not after retirement age of sixty five. She asked Mr. Jacobs after each person why he didn't make the person wait until ten years after sixty five? He finally had to admit that usually he just released the patents if the employee didn't break their contract.

Looking at Mr. Jacobs she parroted, "Usually? If this is the first time you have had this situation in fifteen years, wouldn't it be more accurate to say almost one hundred percent of the time Kane Enterprises released the patent to the employee ten years after he/she retired no matter what age it was?" Mr. Jacobs hedged but Veronica had made her point with the jury.

Mac sitting next to Logan, looked at him after this part of the testimony. She shook her head as they were both thinking how good Veronica is at questioning. For the next part of her questioning, Veronica asked what the most common reason for withholding a patent from a retired employee? Mr. Jacobs shared that it was because of a broken contract.

Dick watching sees that now Veronica was going to prove that Miguel Garcia never broke his contract. . She walks over towards Mr. Jacobs and asks, "Let's look at Miguel Garcia's contract more closely." She puts up his contract on the overhead board and starts at clause number one. "So did he break the clause of working for a rival company and that is why you are withholding the patents?" Mr. Jacobs admits that he didn't. Veronica adds, "In fact, isn't it true that Miguel Garcia never worked again?" Mr. Jacobs admitted that he didn't.

She carries on going through each clause until she gets to the clause about reasons for retirement. Friendly Veronica asked him the official reason that Miguel Garcia retired. When he answers, she follows up by asking him to explain to the jury what a health related retirement entailed. After his explanation, Veronica asked him who was the doctor that recommended Miguel Garcia take a health related retirement? He had to admit that Dr. Johnson was employed by Kane Enterprises. Veronica then asked what rationale the doctor put on the form for Miguel Garcia's early retirement. She got Mr. Jacobs to read it out loud to the jury and then she got him to read his final comment since he was the Human Resource Director at the time. Reluctantly he read, "Retired for health reasons serious enough to negate his value to the company." Veronica wisely says nothing and just looks at him for a few seconds. Logan can tell the jury members are a little disgusted by how the businessman thought of the employees.

After a long pause, Veronica continues through the rest of the clauses in the patent part of the employment contract. At the end of the list of clauses, it has become clear that Mr. Jacobs can't say that Miguel Garcia broke his contract. She finally says, "So as far as Human Resources is concerned, Miguel Garcia met his part of the employment contract?" After he answers that he did, Veronica very politely thanks him for his time and tells the court she has no further questions for this witness.

Kane Enterprises the calls the Chief Operating Officer, Mr. Henderson to the stand. He outlines how part of his job is to oversee Human Resources. He readily admits that it was his decision to withhold the patents from Miguel Garcia. The Kane lawyer leads him through the reasons that he ended up deciding to withhold the patents. He sounds very reasonable and businesslike.

When Veronica was called to cross examine, she very politely thanked him for giving the court an overview of his decision to withhold the patents from Miguel Garcia. She then said, "I have things I want to clarify on the employee contract between Kane Enterprises and Miguel Garcia and then we will get back to your claims about the finances of Kane Enterprises." Logan sees the four Kane lawyers whispering together. Veronica has just given notice that since Mr. Henderson brought up Kane Enterprises finances, she will be addressing it in her questions of this witness.

She began by questioning him on basic contract law theory. She gets into the ridiculous citing a rock star who wanted only pink in her dressing rooms and only white and pink M&amp;Ms. Mr. Henderson admitted that if it was in the contract, it would have to be provided. Veronica asks him if he can make changes like she gets a blue dressing room. Mr. Henderson tells her that she is within her rights to demand what she was promised in writing. Veronica asks, "If she decides she can't write in a pink dressing room, can she ask for a green one?" Mr. Henderson explains that she would have to ask to have the contract changed. Nodding Veronica says, "I have to agree with you. If something is written in the contract, the only way for either party get out of it, is if both parties agree to change it."

Logan smiles. She is so good at questioning witnesses. Next she asks a series of questions on what happens if an employee at Kane Enterprises asks for something that was not in their contract. He had to admit that they don't give it to the employee since it wasn't in the contract. She then gets him to admit that sometimes the contract does not benefit Kane Enterprises. Under oath he has to admit that if it is in writing in the contract, Kane Enterprises has to legally honor it. During her questions, she gets Mr. Henderson to admit that it is his job to make sure that the contracts are favorable to Kane Enterprises.

She puts Miguel Garcia's contract up on the board again. She asks him why they don't have a clause in the employee contract that outlined the amount of time that Kane Industries controlled the patent. She points out that as it is worded, the patent could be anywhere from ten to fifty years old depending on when the employee put the patent in. Mr. Henderson could not give a reason why it wasn't outlined in the employee contract. She then asked why the age of sixty five or government mandated retirement age was not put in the contract instead of when the employee retires? Mr. Henderson then says that it is just an understanding that sixty five is the retirement age.

Leaning on the witness box Veronica asks, "Perhaps, Mr. Henderson, you will have to admit that the patent part of the contract is poorly worded if Kane Enterprises needs to control the patent until the person is seventy five? Under pressure, he does admit that although they have never had problems with this particular part of the contract before, it could be worded more clearly. She follows that it looks like this is also one of the cases he mentioned that the contract does not benefit the employer. Since the contract is not worded clearly for retirement to be sixty five years of age and Kane Industries has repeatedly interpreted this clause to be ten years after the date the employee retires, shouldn't Kane Enterprises legally have to adhere to the present wording and perhaps change it for future employees?"

Mr. Henderson, of course, disagrees and says that sixty five as retirement age is implied. Veronica's eye brow arches and she parrots, "Implied?" After a pause for effect, she carries on, "My contract law professor would be very upset right now if he heard you."

Straightening up she starts, "Mr. Henderson I have already demonstrated how Kane Enterprises Human Resource Department has been giving benefits according to the day the employee retired, not the implied age of sixty five." This is complete with finger quotes. She asks, "How can you give one employee a benefit you are with holding from my client when they have the exact same contract?"

Mr. Henderson talks about since Miguel Garcia retired early, Kane Industries was not given the benefit outlined in the contract of having the patent until Mr. Garcia was seventy five. She looks at him and says, "Employee number 4 retired at fifty and was given his patent at sixty. How do you explain that?"

Mr. Henderson just repeated that he felt Kane Industries deserved and needed control of these patents until Mr. Garcia would have turned seventy five. Veronica bluntly asked what criteria he had for withholding patents from people who had not broken their contract? Pushed, Mr. Henderson admitted that the difference between Employee 4 and Miguel Garcia was that Kane Industries was still using one of Miguel Garcia's patents.

Veronica now changes the topic. She starts asking about his concern that if Kane Enterprises gives up control of Miguel Garcia's patents, they will lose money. "What is driving you to say that?" After he talks about how they need to use the patents until they make the money back from research and development, Veronica asks the question she is most interested in learning the answer to, "Why are some patents only used for a few years and others for many years?"

Logan unconsciously leans forward. Now she is getting to the real crux of the issue. With a series of questions, Veronica pushes Mr. Henderson to admit that the patent that Kane Enterprises is using was issued to Miguel Garcia when he was thirty six which was over twenty years ago. She asks how a twenty year old patent in an ever changing industry can be important enough for him to make the decision to withhold the patent even when Miguel Garcia did not break his contract? Mr. Henderson gets very evasive telling her that he was unable to talk about why the patent was important as it has to do with programs that have not been released to the public.

Changing the subject, she asked what his salary was last year and the year before. When the Kane attorney objected, Veronica merely pointed out that he opened the door by voicing his concern about keeping the maximum number of employees working. The judge overruled and Veronica made him answer. Of course his salary and bonuses increased each year. She had him figure out what percent his salary increased and when he couldn't say, she figured it out on her computer and the number was up on the screen for all the jurors to see. Logan could see he had a thirty percent jump in his salary. Now Veronica asked what percent the employee salaries went up. Of course after much hedging he admitted that he only authorized three percent raises no matter how good their evaluation was. He defended this practice stating there were a large number of employees and it would have hurt the bottom line to give them all large raises. He also pointed out that three percent was good in this bad economy.

Curious she asked how Kane Enterprise leadership decided on the bonuses they paid out. Under questioning he admitted that his bonus and wage increases were outlined in his contract. Rubbing her hands together, Veronica said, "Now we are getting somewhere." She pushed a few keys on her computer and up popped Mr. Henderson's contract. Clearly angry, he admitted that it was his contract and of course there were objections from the Kane lawyers.

Veronica pointed out that she blackened all the numbers and told the court she wasn't disputing that Mr. Henderson deserved his contract, she was merely interested in the wording of it. When allowed to continue, she easily found the bonus clauses in his contract. They were directly related to the profits each quarter. Veronica asked him how he made such a large bonus the first three quarters in this bad economy. He had to admit that Kane Enterprises made profit the first three quarters this year. She reiterated, "So Kane Enterprises gave large bonuses to its leadership because of the large profits. " After she made him say yes aloud instead of nodding, she moved on to the amounts paid out to shareholders this year. He also admitted that they paid out record amounts to the stockholders this year. Finally she tilts her head at him and asks, "If someone above you at Kane Enterprises decided that you wouldn't get a bonus this quarter, what would happen?"

Logan could tell the jurors liked that question. She was essentially asking him what he would do if someone did to him what he did to Miguel Garcia. Under pressure, he admitted he would have to seek legal advice. Veronica shook her head at him and dismissed him from the box. She clearly showed the jury his double standard and how his reason was it is just business to make money; nothing personal.

Veronica goes back to her table and sits beside Gracelia Garcia. After Kane Enterprises rests, Veronica stands and says, "The defense rests." There is a shocked silence in the courtroom as Veronica sits down. Logan sees the Kane lawyers talking with each other and Jake and Duncan talking together. He realizes that both of them thought Veronica would call them and she didn't. The judge after a hard look at Veronica sends the court to lunch and says, "We will hear final arguments after lunch."

Veronica turns to Graciella and talks to her quietly. Then she stands up and goes into the embrace of her family and talks to then quietly. They all leave and Veronica leaves with them.

Logan watching with Mac looks at her and says, "Why do you think she didn't call anyone?"

Mac frowns and then shrugs, "I guess she made her point without using a shareholder or a CEO. She didn't call Jake Kane either."

Dick says, "Jake would have eaten her alive."

Logan looks at Mac and sees that she doesn't necessarily agree with Dick. He doesn't either. He wishes he could talk to her and tell her how impressed he is. Hell, he wishes he could talk to her.

In the afternoon, the Kane Enterprises lawyer talks seriously with the jury reiterating how expensive research and development is, how Miguel Garcia retired early and they didn't get to use his patents as long as they anticipated and how important Kane Enterprises is to its employees and the community. He was a good employee. It's business. Logan is impressed at how sincere he sounds. He looks at the jury and can see they are also impressed.

What happens next is one of the most amazing things Logan has ever seen. Veronica walks over to the jury and proceeds to debunk everything the Kane lawyers have said. She talks about what a strong, well run company Kane Enterprises is. She talks about how many awards the executives have won, how they recruit the best of the best and how their stock is well respected as it continually rises and makes money for its shareholders. She talks about how they have been in business over twenty five years in a very competitive industry. She says, "I seriously doubt that having one hundred percent of the profits from Miguel Garcia's patents is the key to making or breaking this solid company that is worth one hundred and twenty six billion dollars. Would they fold if they only had ninety percent of the profits from his patents?"

Then she talks about how Kane Enterprises does business. She never criticizes; she merely states the facts. Kane Enterprises state they pay the best; the fact is they only pay management well. The programmers are not paid the best in the industry. They also don't let the employees have any percentage of their patents when the industry standard is five percent. She talks about how much money Miguel Garcia already lost by not getting his five percent and how he never complained because he signed the contract willingly; just like Kane Enterprises did. Neither knew what the future held. Miguel could have had no patents and Kane Enterprises could have gone bankrupt. They both took their chances on each other. Fortunately both their risks paid off. Kane Enterprises flourished and Miguel had a job to support his family. Miguel used his wonderful brain to develop hardware and software for Kane Enterprises and made the executives and their shareholders lot of money. Win-win.

She talks about how much money the shareholders got at the end of the first three quarters this year and the projected shareholder dividends are going to be at year end even though Mr. Henderson characterized this as a bad economy. Then she talked about how the workers only got the minimum pay raise; less than the cost of living. She says, "I am not here to judge how Kane Enterprises runs their company. I understand it is just business. Now they must understand that paying Miguel Garcia what he is owed is just business; it is not personal.

Standing near the lawyers for Kane Enterprises, Veronica continues on, "It appears that this time the contract is not worded the way that Kane Industries would like. They have some very savy lawyers who specialize in contract law so I anticipate that now that they see the holes in the contract, they will change the patent part of the contract for new employees." Pausing she looks briefly at the Kane lawyers and then turns her attention back to the jury. "However that is not what it says right now. In Miguel Garcia's contract, he gets control of his patents ten years after he retires. He retired ten years ago this month and that is why we are all here." Looking at the jurors she says, "They don't like how their contract is worded and they want to arbitrarily interpret Miguel Garcia's contract to benefit them." Gently shaking her head she explains that that is not how contract law works. It is either in there or it isn't. There isn't a lot of grey areas. In this case, what Kane Enterprises wants is not in there."

Walking closer to the jurors, the tiny blonde tells them quietly, "Mr. Jenkins, Head of Human Resources for Kane Enterprises admitted that almost always Kane Enterprises releases the patents to retired employees ten years after they retire. In fact, all seven of the retired employees you selected got their patents ten years after their retirement date; not when they turned seventy five. Mr. Jenkins also admitted that Miguel Garcia lived up to his part of the contract. When Kane Enterprises forced him to retire citing that his illness caused him to be more of a liability than an asset, it was a business decision for them and the Garcia family understood. Although the family of Miguel Garcia understands that Kane Enterprises wanting to keep Miguel's patents longer than agreed on is not personal..." She smiles winningly at the jurors, "After all, what company wouldn't want to make even more money?" Logan sees that the jurors are responding to her; smiling back at her and listening to what she has to say. Veronica continues, "Kane Enterprises must understand that Miguel's family wanting what they deserve is not personal either. It is just part of the legal contract that Miguel Garcia signed when he was twenty two years old. It's business."

Pausing as she walks down the front of the jurors' box, Veronica looks at each and every juror before she continues, " Of course while the executives at Kane Enterprises are busy chanting it's just business, they don't see that winning doesn't have to be one sided." She waves her right arm to the side and then her left arm out to the other side. "Kane Enterprises doesn't have get one hundred percent and Miguel Garcia zero." She pauses for effect and then carries on, "Both sides can win." She puts her hands together and carries on, "There are other options. Kane Software can rent the patents for ten years. They can offer Miguel Garcia company shares for his patents. They can outright buy the patents from Miguel Garcia's family. They could bargain for a percentage of the profits from using the patents... 90 for Kane, 10 for Miguel Garcia. There are actually a lot of options that they didn't even attempt. They did not contact Graciella Garcia once this year to discuss Miguel's patents. It appears that the Kane Enterprise business model does not include anything but 100 percent for them."

She stops and looks around the courtroom before she looks back at the jurors. She tells them, "I didn't call any witnesses because I didn't need them. Miguel Garcia's signature on his employment contract is clear as well as the signatures from personnel in Human Resources at Kane Enterprises. Their own employees told the court that they interpreted the patent clause in the employment contract to mean ten years after the employee retired. Mr. Jenkins also told us that Miguel Garcia had not broken his contract. Mr. Henderson admitted that he made an exception of Miguel Garcia because Kane Enterprises was still using his patents. He also admitted that Kane Enterprises had let other retired employees have patents that were less than twenty years old so his statement that Kane Enterprises needed the patent because it was only twenty years since Miguel Garcia developed it doesn't hold water either." Pausing she says, "No the testimony from the Kane Enterprise employees outlines the situation even better than the witnesses I was going to call."

She does an audible sigh and then waves at the Kane executives and then the jury, "You are here because Kane Enterprises wants it all or nothing. You are here because Kane Enterprises wants to change the contract they had with Miguel Garcia without talking to his family about it. You are here because Kane Enterprises chose to forgo any negotiations and just take Miguel Garcia to court." There is a short poignant silence and then Veronica changes the tone of her voice from accusing to sorrowful. "Sadly, because Kane Enterprises wants only one hundred percent, you are left with a choice of giving the patents to them or giving them to Miguel Garcia. If you give them to Miguel Garcia, Kane Enterprises will be forced to abide by the contract they willingly signed and enforced all these years. If you vote no today, you will force Kane Industries to follow all the clauses of the contract, not just the ones that benefit them. You will tell them that they are a big, important company but they must follow the same laws as everyone who enters a contract in the United States. If you vote no today, you will force Kane Enterprises to actually bargain in order to keep using the patents." She looks fondly at the defendant area. "Graciella Garcia represents her late husband. She is sitting there in the defendant's box waiting to see if the big corporation is going to be allowed to break its contract with Miguel. She and her family are waiting to find out if Miguel is going to be allowed to benefit from his hard work and his huge, amazing brain. "

Veronica ends by thanking them for their time and she points out that the family of Miguel Garcia would trade any money they get from Miguel's patents for him to have been disease free and still working for Kane Enterprises. She looks at them and adds as she waves at Miguel's family. "The patents are his work legacy and these wonderful, loving people are his personal legacy. Miguel loved his family and left them wonderful memories of his love and his strength. He also left them his patents and it is fitting that his hard work benefited Kane Enterprises for over thirty years and now a portion of the profits from his patents should benefit the people he loves."

Logan watching the jury knows that the verdict is going to go Veronica's way. Her closing statement was full of hope, wonder and fairness. It will really appeal to the jurors. She has given the jurors a real reason to side with her client. Both parties can win; no one has to lose. Kane Enterprises have only given the jurors a choice of them winning and Miguel Garcia and his family losing. The unfairness of their proposal has been glossed over by their mantra of 'it's business and what is good for Kane is good for the employees and the community'. They did not allow for even giving Miguel Garcia part of what he is owed. Logan thinks that Veronica has really done well and he is really proud of her.

The jury is only out a few minutes when they come back rejecting Kane Enterprises claim on Miguel Garcia's patents. Logan waiting around sees the happiness on Veronica's face as she looks at her family. He sees the stress leave her shoulders. This was important to her and her family.

Logan watches and has to smile as after the verdict was read, Veronica hugged Graciella Garcia and then they were both hugged by the large family. Veronica ran over to Wallace and his fiance and was hugged by them both. In the meantime a man walked up to where Jake and Duncan Kane were walking out to leave and handed them each an envelope stating, "You have been served." Dick elbows Logan and points over to where Jake and Duncan Kane are being served. Logan imagines that the letter tells them that Kane Enterprises must cease and desist using any software or hardware related to Miguel Garcia's patents. Mac standing beside her husband comes to the same conclusion. She looks at Logan and comments quietly, "This is going to cripple our new phone and computer software line."

Logan looks at Veronica being hugged by her family and comments, "They probably don't know it yet, but they are all millionaires."

Mac nods and starts to move down the bench towards the isle. Dick comments, "Kane Enterprises will appeal."

"It won't matter," Logan points out, "Veronica won't be alone in this fight anymore." He nods to some of the men and women in suits sitting at the back of the courtroom and adds, "I think that Veronica is going to get some support from rival companies legal teams."

**Kane Enterprises 1 Veronica Mars 1**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fallout

**Chapter 3: The Fallout**

The next day one of Kane Enterprise's rivals announces that they have offered Miguel Garcia's family one hundred million for the exclusive rights to Miguel's patents. Logan smiles as he reads the paper. Veronica has a huge win as a lawyer against one of the biggest firms in California and her family is set for life financially.

His phone rings and he looks at it and sees it is Duncan. Answering he listens as Duncan greets him. After a few minutes of talk, Duncan asks Logan for a favor. Unsure, Logan asks what he wants and is surprised to find out that DK wants him to talk to Veronica for Kane Enterprises. He just needs to get her to hold off on signing with another company until he and his father get a chance to talk to her. Immediately Logan understands that he is being manipulated again. DK talks about how his family has a negative history with Veronica and how she has influence over the Garcia family. Interrupting, Logan says, "I'm out. I lost my friendship with Veronica because I sided with your father when he forced her to sell her shares in Kane Enterprises only to find out it was part of the plot to force her to move to LA. I am done listening to the Kane lies." Logan hangs up.

He almost frantically phones Wallace and tells him that the Kanes called him and that they tried to use him to manipulate Veronica into holding off on the deal with Big Seven Software until they can get a stay in court." He adds worriedly, "I think they will try something else now I said no."

Wallace says, "Veronica is here. I'll put her on."

When Veronica gets on the phone, Logan tells her what he knows and what he suspects. He says, "I told them I am out but they are too smart to be relying on my influence over you. "

Veronica gently interrupts, "Logan, I know you sold your shares after Jake forced me out of Neptune. I know you don't have anything to do with Jake Kane." There is a short silence and Veronica continues, "I appreciate your concern but I anticipated that Jake Kane will use whatever legal means he can to stop Graciella from taking control of Miguel's patents."

There is a pause while Logan calms himself down. She obviously takes Wallace's phone to a more private place so that they can talk; he hears the background noise become muted. She continues, "They are actually smart to try and recruit you to talk to me. They know that despite the fact we have been estranged for a few years, there is a history between us and I will listen to you."

Shocked that she is admitting he has some influence over her, he says, "I am sorry for helping Jake and Celeste force you out of Neptune. I wasn't a good friend to you."

"I saw you at the trial, " she shares.

He tells her honestly, "You were impressive!"

Pleased she says, "Thank you." There is a short pause and she offers, "Would you like to come to the family celebration?"

Shocked he answers, "I would but I am not sure a celebration is a good time to talk to you." He adds questioningly, "How many days are they planning on celebrating?"

Laughing she tells him, "We like to enjoy life but today we got some good news so are having a second celebration."

"One hundred million dollar good news?" he asks.

Her voice teasing she says, "I cannot confirm or deny any potential or actual deal at this time." Logan smiles. Veronica has already made a deal with another company. She and her family are now essentially out of the legal battle. She sold the patents before Kane Enterprises could get a stay in court. Now even when Kane Enterprises appeals, the lawyers for Seven Brothers Software will represent Graciella Garcia. Logan has a lot of experience with lawyers. He knows that most lawyers have their own company's interests to consider. Another lawyer might have held off signing with the Seven Brothers' Software firm and tried to bargain with Kane and other companies to get the best deal. Then they would get paid for all the appeals and meetings. Instead, Veronica chose to do what is best for her family, She is a loyal person. He knows how rare that is.

"I understand," he murmurs quietly.

Veronica thinks that Logan does understand everything and relaxes. It is good to talk to someone who understands you; it's good to talk to him again. After a short pause she goes back to the idea of Logan coming to her family celebration, "There is great food and drinks, dancing and music at a Garcia party but..."

Logan asks, "But?"

"Well now I have three brothers, two brothers in law, a scary mother, two sisters, and three sisters in law as well as an abundance of aunts, uncles and cousins who all feel like it is normal to be in each others' business," she tells him. After a short silence, she tries, "Did I mention the great food?"

Smiling Logan agrees, "OK, I can't resist good food." He wants more than anything to see her and talk to her; even if it is a family get together and he won't know anyone but her.

She gives him the address and suggests, "Park your car down the block. It will be a madhouse once everyone arrives."

Logan tentatively parks down the block and walks towards the Garcia house. Veronica is right; there is a loud celebration there. As he is let into the house and enters the back yard, he realizes that no one is going to call the police as most of their neighbors are over. There is a huge barbeque and it looks like they are smoking a few briskets, chicken and pork ribs. The women are setting up a table under the shade of a huge tree.

After a few moments of standing there, Wallace finds him and takes him over to the makeshift bar. He is greeted and introduced around. He asks for a beer and is given a bottle from a large cooler filled with ice. The talk is relaxed and happy. Logan quietly asks where Veronica is and looks over to the other side of the yard where Wallace points. He sees Wallace's fiance sitting with a few of the women and immediately sees Veronica holding a bottle feeding a tiny baby. His breath sucks in and Wallace laughs when he notices Logan's reaction. He teases, "It's her niece!"

Logan wasn't as concerned about the identity of the infant as he was about how his heart skipped seeing her holding the baby. Of course Wallace knows that Logan's reaction is more about his love for Veronica than worry about the baby being hers. He leans closely and says, "Neither of you will ever be free of the other. Just put yourselves out of your misery; make her yours and never let her go."

Shocked, Logan looks at Wallace and points out, "I need to catch her first."

Leaning forward Wallace looks the tall brunette in the eyes and advises, "Look around. Veronica is not running anymore."

Logan meets his gaze honestly and comments, "This is a day for celebration then." Leaning back he takes a sip of his beer as he thinks about what he has been told. Is it possible that Veronica is settled and not going anywhere?

Of course the women have noticed Logan. They see how the tall, rich, handsome, sexy man is looking at Veronica. They are pleased as they all believe that she loves him. It is quite obvious that he loves her too. It looks like there may be another wedding in the future and perhaps some more children.

The music is turned up and Miguel Jr. jumps up and yells, "Let's dance. We have a lot to celebrate."

Logan watches as Veronica joins in the celebration with her family. She dances with her siblings, friends, cousins and nieces and nephews. She walks over and puts her hand out for Logan's and asks, "Dance?"

Standing he says, "I would love to but I am not sure I know a lot of the steps to this music."

Meeting his gaze she tells him, "I'll teach you."

He nods and takes her hand walking over an open area to learn some new dance moves. He has to admit that beat is easy to follow and it is good to hold Veronica in his arms again. He looks over and Wallace and his fiance are out dancing as well.

The food is excellent and after they eat, the house is clean and the family has all left, Logan and Veronica are left with Graciella Garcia. She looks wiped out and she tells Veronica that she is so grateful that she came to help her with the lawsuit. Lapsing into Spanish, Logan sees the tears in her eyes as she hugs the woman she has come to think of as a daughter. Veronica holds her and the love between them is obvious. Gently Veronica asks her if she can make her some tea and she tells her she is going to bed and will see her in the morning. She tells Logan goodnight and that she is happy to meet him. At the doorway she turns and says, "Miguel was so proud of you."

Tears instantly fill Veronica's eyes and she chokes out, "Thank you."

Smiling at the tiny blonde, she nods and turns to head to her room leaving them alone in the living room. Logan having heard from many members of the family how much they love Veronica and how grateful they are she has helped them deal with Kane Enterprises. He looks around as he sits next to her on the couch and asks, "Do you live here when you are in Neptune?"

Nodding she says, "I live with Irene and her family in LA but once they have some of the settlement money, they won't need my financial help anymore." Looking up at Logan she tells him, "I guess I will be looking for another place to live because of the Kanes."

He smiles at her and points out, "But this time it is a good reason."

She nods and her face sobers as she tells him, "Thank you for staying for the whole party. I know my family can be a lot to take in at once."

Shrugging he tells her, "I can't for sure say I remember all their names much less their friends names."

Laughing she agrees, "There is a lot of us."

"Thank you for inviting me to the celebration. You delivered on the food, music and fun," he tells her quietly. He can see she is really tired and he checks, "I know we need to talk but perhaps we can go to dinner tomorrow or something."

Veronica looks up at him and says, "I would like that."

Happy that tomorrow night they have a date, he reaches over and pulls her farther into his arms and they sit quietly absorbing each other and the peace of the moment. Sighing Veronica settles into his arms and relaxes against him. He always seems to know just what she needs. She is so wound up from everything that has happened this week and now she just needs to unwind. Being held by and holding Logan is the perfect way for her to relax and absorb all that has happened.

Logan for his part is content to just hold Veronica in his arms. He has missed her and he wants to talk about what happened between them. But right now, it is great to just hold her and let her relax. Logan has loved watching Veronica tonight. This is a Veronica he hasn't seen in a long time. She is just a woman who has a big, crazy family and she is happy. He can see that she is deeply relieved that the family is done dealing with Kane Enterprises and he can't blame her. She was essentially alone against one of the biggest law firms in the state of California and the stakes were high.

At breakfast the next morning Logan tells Dick and Mac about the huge celebration at the Garcia house. He talks about the great food, music and how he learned a few new dances. He looks at them both and tells them that he is taking Veronica to dinner tonight and they are supposed to talk.

Mac sees how excited Logan is about seeing Veronica again. Dick asks, "Where are you taking her?"

"Mama Liones," the tall brunette answers easily.

Frowning Dick points out, "Perhaps you should take her somewhere new not a place where you have a lot of memories."

Meeting his best friend's gaze, Logan says, "No, today is a day for the past. We are going to the cemetery after lunch. She wants to visit Meg, Lilly, Miguel and her Dad. I want to visit Lilly and my mom."

Mac and Dick look shocked. Mac finding her voice says, "You go almost every time you are here, don't you?"

Taking a bite of the delicious spinach quiche, Logan chews thoughtfully and after he swallows, he tells her, "I do. They were both a big part of my life when I lived here."

Dick looks a little sick as he tells Logan, "I don't visit Cassidy's grave." Mac looks at him in concern. She doesn't like to go there either.

Logan looks at his friend and tells him, "It's not the same situation with Lilly and Mom. Lilly was just a wild, beautiful, spoiled girl who got in over her head. She didn't deserve to have her life ended by my sick fuck of a father." He adds, "My mother had years of emotional trauma and although I was upset at the time, now I can't blame her for having enough and ending the pain."

Mac and Dick sit there shocked at Logan's open manner. He is normally very closed about his past. Logan locks his gaze with Dick's and says, "I never go and see my father's grave. Once I got control of my inheritance, I had him moved away from my mother. She suffered enough being next to him. I had him put way across the cemetery in an unmarked grave. I changed the head stone on my mother's grave just to be her alone. The plot beside her I had made into a rose garden. My mother loved roses. Aaron lived for his fame and the adulation of his fans. Now there is nowhere for them to come and visit. No one knows he is lying there unmarked."

Dick doesn't even know what to say. He looks at his friend and sees that he has handled the past as best he can. Logan says, "Cassidy was fucked up by Goodman and your parents. I can't condone what he did and how many people he killed and lives he ruined." Shaking his head, he finishes, "But sometimes when I am thinking about him, I think about the Cassidy I knew before he raped Veronica and started killing. I think of him learning to surf and drive. I think about how quiet he was and how he enjoyed being part of the gang. I think about how smart he was and how he loved making films."

Tears well up in Dick's eyes and he chokes out, "I think about him like that too." Mac reaches over and takes his hand.

Logan says, "Anyways, sometimes I go to the cemetery and I tell Lilly and my mom what I am doing. Today I will go with Veronica. " He excuses himself and heads upstairs to shower. He is meeting Veronica at eleven.

When they park outside the cemetery, Logan shuts off his vehicle and looks ahead. He says, "You know we have too many people to visit here for people our age."

Veronica looks over at him and agrees, "We really do." She sighs and gets out of the vehicle and goes to the back with Logan. Today they both stopped and bought flowers. Veronica bought Lilly and Meg bouquets of yellow roses. She bought her dad and Miguel each a plant. Logan bought Lilly some pink Lilies and his mother some beautiful red roses.

When they get into the cemetery grounds, they stop. Veronica says, "I was planning on visiting my dad first and then Miguel."

Nodding Logan says, "I will go and spend some time with my mom. Take your time and text me when you are ready to go and visit Meg and Lilly."

Smiling that he understands that she might have a lot to say to her fathers today, she nods and then heads up the path towards her father's grave. Logan turns the other way to go and see his mother's grave. He shakes his head that Veronica has brought a garbage bag and some gardening tools to tend to their graves. She told him that the Garcias' tend to her father's grave when they visit Miguel. He just pays for someone to come and keep care of the rose bushes and trim the grass.

When Logan gets Veronica's text he closes the book he was reading to his mother and tells her that he will see her soon. He gently touches her headstone and then walks towards Lilly's grave. He detours over to Keith Mars' grave on his way over. He sees that Veronica has left the plant and has trimmed the edges of the grave and left it looking neat and cared for. He sees there is a crystal goblet full of what looks like champagne. He smiles. Veronica celebrated with her dad. Going down on one knee he says, "Mr. Mars, I know that you have been watching and you know that I messed up again and helped the Kanes drive Veronica out of Neptune." Taking a deep breath he says, "I just wanted you to know that I will never make the mistake of listening the Kanes again. I will do everything I can to help her and be there for her."

He stands and nods respectfully to the headstone and then wanders down the path towards Lilly's grave. When he gets there he sees that he beat Veronica there. He guesses that she stopped at Meg's grave on her way. Estimating that he has a few minutes, he puts his flowers down by her headstone and says, "Hey Lil. I thought I would come and say hello." He talks to her about how the trial between Veronica and her father's company happened this week. He proudly tells her that Veronica kicked ass and how she unselfishly did what was best for her family. He says, "You would have loved it; she had your dad and brother served in the courtroom after she won." He laughs aloud at the memory. He looks up and sees Veronica approaching and says, "Here she is now Lil; Veronica the Conqueror."

She stumbles as she walks towards the grave and Logan immediately stands up to help her. His eyes widen as he sees the goofy look on her face and the reason for her sudden lack of coordination becomes clear. Smirking he takes her arm and helps her sit beside Lilly's grave. After they are settled, he teases, "Lil, Veronica started celebrating without us."

Knowing she has been busted, Veronica giggles and reaches in the bag she is carrying, pulls out the bottle of champagne and three glasses. She pours one for Lilly and then one for each her and Logan. She raises her glass and says, "To Justice and the American Way."

Amused Logan raises his glass and drinks. He toasts, "To beautiful women and champagne."

Laughing Veronica raises her glass and takes another drink. Logan asks, "Did you leave a glass of champagne on Meg's headstone?" Nodding solemnly, she says, "We toasted to a few things."

Inwardly smiling, Logan tells Veronica that he told Lilly about the trial. Veronica looks at the headstone and starts telling Lilly about how her Dad and brother are soulless, corporatists. She stumbles over the words and Logan laughs aloud. He toasts, "To soulless corporatists and the day they meet their match."

Veronica lifts her glass and takes another sip . She then toasts to friendship. Logan clinks his glass to hers and they both drink. Veronica is so cute drunk and he thinks about if he should take her for a late lunch to get some food in her and help her sober up. They talk for a while about good times they had together in Middle and High School. After a long, comfortable silence, Logan tells Veronica he will carry everything to the car and wait for her there. She smiles at him appreciating that he is giving her a few moments alone with her best friend.

When Logan is gone, Veronica lays on her grave and looks up at the sky. She tells her friend that she is going on a date with Logan that night and how she really hopes everything goes OK. She thinks about how much she misses Lilly and says, "I love you Lilly. I think I might love Logan too." She lays there and after a while says, "It's funny but I never understood how you could fool around on Logan. I know you were young but he is really a great lover and caring boyfriend." After another long pause she adds, "I guess we were both stupid and didn't grab a hold of a great guy and never let him go."

Rolling over and laying on her stomach, she looks at the headstone and says, "If Logan wants to try our relationship again, I am not going to make the same mistake again." Content with her proclamation, she puts her head down and closes her eyes.

After a half hour of waiting, Logan heads back to Lilly's grave to see if Veronica is OK. He finds her sleeping and has to smile. She could never hold her liquor. Bending down her picks her up in his arms and says, "We'll see you next time Lil," as he carries the tiny blonde back to the car. Waking up a little Veronica waves goodbye to her friend and pouts, "I can walk you know."

Teasing Logan says, "It makes me feel more manly to carry you."

Smiling Veronica wraps her arms around his neck and says, "Well then carry on my strong, handsome man."

He enjoys holding her and notices that she used the possessive form when talking about him. He hopes she means that he is hers because he wants them to be together more than anything.

It turns out that Logan takes Veronica home to sleep for a few hours before he is going to pick her up for dinner. He tells Graciella, Miguel Jr. and his wife that Veronica had a glass of champagne with Keith, Miguel, Meg and Lilly. He adds, "We might have made a few toasts talking to Lilly."

They all immediately understand that she is tipsy and Graciella helps her to bed. Miguel Jr. laughs and tells Logan that he will make sure she wakes up in time for their dinner date. Logan easily tells him that he will change the reservations to eight pm so she can sleep longer. Miguel is impressed at how Logan looks after Veronica.

During supper, Veronica admits that she was worried that Kane Industries would tie her up in court for years and then her family would never get any compensation for the patents. The only reason that this trial worked out in her favor was they were the defendants. She talks about instead of suing Kane Enterprises when they refused to release the patents, she had chosen to file a DFEH complaint with the State of California. She had cited that Miguel Garcia didn't get the monetary compensation partly because of his race. The State had immediately started an investigation. It would take close to two years but in the meantime, the patents would be held in limbo until they finished their investigation. Logan had laughed really hard when she told him. He had thought it was brilliant. Kane would have State investigators poking around his company, asking questions about discrimination policies and Miguel Garcia's patents. In addition, Kane Industries was barred from using the patents until it was decided who actually owned them. Veronica had banked on the fact that Kane needed one of those patents and couldn't wait the two years. It had paid off because Kane Industries took Miguel Garcia to court to retain legal use of the patents for thirteen more years. Once Miguel Garcia was the defendant, her chances of winning went up. Since she was the defendant, she asked for a jury trial. Kane Industries probably had a lot of judges in their pocket. Then she only had to get one of the jurors to vote her way instead of all of them. She had quietly admitted to Logan that she had the one hundred million dollar deal in place before the trial. The lawyers for Seven Brother Software were there for the verdict and she had Graciella sign the patents over to them immediately after the trial before the Kane lawyers could file the next injunction. She added, "That was why I didn't call any witnesses. I had to make sure that we could file the sale of the patents before five pm." She looks at Logan and admits, "We beat them by an hour."

Impressed he had told her that she had 'nerves of steel' during the trial. Shaking his head he thought of the risk she took during court. If she lost then Kane Industries would have gotten one hundred percent of the money for the next thirteen years and likely the patents would have been worthless after. If she lost, it would have cost her family one hundred million dollars. He can't believe how cool and calm she was during the trial. No wonder she looked relieved when the verdict was read. Then she calmly served Kane Industries with a cease using the patent order; the whole time knowing that lawyers for Seven Brothers were waiting in another room for her. The stress much have been off the charts... he thinks she is absolutely amazing!

Veronica is excited to find out that Logan lives in LA. He and Dick buy real estate and either resell it later or rent it out. They are both into commercial buildings. They have an office in Neptune and one in LA. Dick spends most of his time in the Neptune office while Logan has been working out of the LA office. Logan stays with Dick and Mac when he is in town while Dick stays with him in LA when he is there. It works out well for them. Dick has a way with financing and Logan has an eye for properties that need development. They bought a run down building in down town LA, downed it and then built a large office tower. Now it is in a section of downtown that is expanding. The tower has a 5% vacancy right now and they are pleased with the profit they are making there. Recently they bought a lot of land where there used to be a race track. They built an upscale shopping area and it has been doing really well. Veronica listened fascinated; Logan is his own boss, strong and confident.

Between them is a lot of history but right now they both have hope for the future. Neither is dating anyone seriously and they both would like to date and see where their relationship can go. Perhaps they will find they should just be friends because they can't make it as a couple. But perhaps they are going to make it this time.

Just before dessert is served, Logan asked Veronica if she felt vindicated in her dealings with Jake Kane. She had shaken her head and told him that it was never about Jake Kane. "I was a little surprised when he targeted me but once I learned that Duncan was coming back to Neptune, I understood what it was about. That was part of Lilly's problem. She knew that her parents were all about Duncan." Looking him in the eye she said, "Celeste and Jake didn't have to worry. I didn't want Duncan." She shrugged and added, "They just didn't know that you had my heart and you wouldn't give it back."

He smiled at her and said, "And I never will."

That made her smile. She takes a bite of her lime cheesecake and gets a look of bliss on her face. After a few more bites, she continued her thought about Jake Kane, "Once Kane Enterprises refused to give Graciella the rights to Miguel's patents, I was really worried. It was really David against Goliath. Realistically, I didn't like our chances."

Nodding that he understood, he comments, "The Kane name means a lot in this state. Not too many people are going to be able to win against them." He reaches over and puts his hand over hers on the table, "I am so glad it worked out for you."

Nodding she says, "The money will set the kids up for colleges and even allow them to start their own businesses. Graciella is going to be very careful and make sure that they are in control of the money instead of it having control of them."

Meeting his gaze she adds, "I have a friend from UCLA who is going to help them with investments and teach them how to manage their money. Graciella is going to insist that everyone take her course before she gives them any money."

"I think that is a very good idea," he tells her, "It took me a while to get control of my money."

Her face softens as she thinks about his struggles when he was younger. Quietly she says, "You are doing well with it now though. I am very proud of you."

Pleased he tells her that he would like to show her around the project he is working on now. Smiling she says, "I would love to see it."

He asks her about her work and she describes how she has a small office off in the corner and she likes it that way. She works alone most of the time and she is not on big cases. She just does contract law. It is not flashy but she is not working long hours and she doesn't have the pressure to perform. She just does her work and goes home.

"It sounds nice actually, " he tells her and she smiles happily at him.

She gets a funny look on her face and Logan seeing it questions her on what she is thinking. She tells him that she negotiated her contract with the firm and most lawyers make a large amount of money per hour but I chose to make one percent of what I earn for my clients. She adds, "Last year I negotiated over three hundred million dollars for my clients."

Whistling Logan says, "So you made three million dollars?"

Nodding she tells him, "No one at the firm knows that except the payroll department and the senior partners."

His smile spreads and he exclaims, "I love it! Everyone ignores you and looks down on the work you do and you made more than most of them."

Her eyes sparkle that he gets it. "I stay below the radar. I don't have to run in the hamster wheel and I make the firm a lot of money."

Curious Logan says, "I heard from Mrs. Navarro that you kept Mars Investigations open."

Veronica nods happily and tells Logan that Weevil is doing the name proud.

"I also heard from Irene that you used part of your dad's insurance to pay off creditors who were hounding Graciella and Miguel." he adds slowly.

Veronica sighs and says, "I couldn't sit and watch the people I think of as family worry over their finances anymore."

He squeezes the hand he is holding and tells her, "You are so special."

Touched she shakes her head and tells him, "I have learned how to belong to a big family. Miguel and Graciella just took me in when I had nobody. They call me their hija del corazon" Looking at Logan she translates, "Daughter of the heart."

He smiles and then asks, "I should have paid more attention in Spanish classes, shouldn't I?"

Laughing she agrees, "You really should have."

The next morning, Logan looks at the paper and the news that Miguel Garcia's family has sold his patents to Kane Industries biggest rival is front page news. Seven Brother Software has filed an injunction preventing Kane Industries from putting out their next generation of smart phone and their next operating program as they are both based on patents that Seven Brothers now has rights to.

The stock prices of Kane Industries has dropped today to a five year low. Kane Industries has released a statement that they still own the rights to the patent because they filed in Neptune Court to stop the sale of said patents. Logan feels badly for Dick and Mac. They have a lot of money tied up in Kane Industries and right now it is worth half of what it was worth last week.

**Kane Enterprises 1 Veronica Mars 2**


	4. Chapter 4: Merry Christmas

**Epilogue:**

Logan holds the door as Veronica walks through ahead of him. She is carrying the last bag of presents as Logan brought the rest of the over earlier in the day. As soon as she rounds the corner into the living room, there is a huge rush of people who run over to help her carry her things and of course to take the baby from Logan who is carrying him and the diaper bag.

Laughing Logan shakes his head and takes their son over handing him to Graciella who is sitting in a place of honor by the Christmas tree and fireplace. She opens her arms taking him and gazing down at the sleeping newborn, "Mi nino hermaso" she says reverently.

Logan leans down and gently kisses Graciella's forehead saying, "Your beautiful boy kept us up all night with his screaming."

Smiling up at the young man who has become a part of their family, she says, "He's an angel. He was just excited to see his abeula today."

Nodding his agreement, Logan turns to give his sisters in law hugs of greeting as he makes his way over to sit on one of the couches. Veronica has put their parcels under the massive tree and she is busy talking to her niece who wants to show her the new dress her mother bought her.

It took a while but Logan has gotten used to the chaos of a large, vocal family. He and Veronica dated six months when Logan, sure that things were going to work out, asked Veronica to marry him. What followed was a wedding that grew to gigantic proportions with the family's intention of enjoying a two-day party. The first day was a family party with presents, music and home cooked food. There may have been a rehearsal as well. It was priceless for Logan to watch his sister and half-brother deal with the Garcia's. Veronica's family does not understand the meaning of privacy and they make no apologies about that. The following day was the actual ceremony, dinner and dance that Logan and Veronica's workmates and friends came as well.

Sitting there Logan thinks about how much he enjoys the holidays now. Like Veronica, he has been accepted into the Garcia family. He knows that both he and Veronica cherish their times with family because it is something they both desire. He looks over at Veronica who is now talking to Irene and thinks about how one evening he brought up his friendship with Dick and Mac and how the conversation became one of the most important ones they ever had.

_He told Veronica that he didn't want her to be uncomfortable but they were his best friends and he needed them to be involved in his life. Holding her face he said, "Jake Kane is a master manipulator. He told Dick and Mac just enough to make his request seem reasonable and withheld any information that would influence them to side with you." Sighing he says, "Dick and Mac haven't dealt with him except in the business venue. They don't know how he treated Lilly and of course his lawyers spun how he acted after Lilly's death as a grieving father protecting his only remaining child." Leaning his forehead into hers he admits, "I can really see why Dick and Mac were fooled but I should have known better."_

_Nuzzling her cheek to his, Veronica tells him honestly, "I know that he was a father figure to you when you moved to Neptune. I really do understand how he could seem paternal when he talked to you." Leaning back she admits, "I guess I can see that he manipulated Dick and Mac." _

_Logan reaches up and gently massages the back of her neck. He says, "Our pasts have taught us to be careful who we let in as friends. I have a lot of responsibility for teaching you that you don't have very many true friends..." He trails off as he meets her gaze and sees that she is not going to hold their past against him anymore. _

_Reaching up, she gently caresses his cheek and says, "We both can't be held responsible for back then. We were young, inexperienced and hurting. We both made a lot of mistakes and we both have to let them go. The important thing is how we are now."_

_Leaning his cheek into her hand, his eyes are soft brown and full of emotions. Veronica, meeting his gaze, reads his regret, pain, hope and most importantly, she reads the love he has for her. In turn, she holds nothing back from him; showing him the regret, pain, hope and love. This time she is going to grab onto him and never let him go._

_Overwhelmed with the feelings between them, Logan leans in and kisses her. Words aren't enough to show her how he feels now. He needs the connection to her._

_For Veronica, this kiss is much like their first kiss. It opened the doors to new possibilities. It showed her that there was more there than she knew and like that first real kiss, she eagerly responds to him now._

_When the kiss is over, they stay close and gaze at each other. Veronica doesn't feel any urge to run and Logan just basks in the emotions between them. For once, he doesn't need the words. He trusts in what he sees and feels. _

_Suddenly Veronica smiles and curious, Logan asks her what she is thinking. She says, "I am not going to get my own place when I move out of Irene's, am I?"_

Logan sold his mansion. He and Veronica bought a huge mansion in LA. Since the news went public that Miguel Garcia's family received millions of dollars for Miguel's patents, the family decided that they all had to move to more secure homes. Logan solved the problem by buying a large area of land just outside Neptune and making a gated community for the Garcia Family. The whole family built houses inside the complex with large fences around each property. The lots were all in a circle with a park in the middle that the families could use. Each house had a state of the art security system and each family built the house they wanted. Logan and Veronica bought land and built a mansion inside the community as well. Logan named the complex 'Amor de Gracia' and the family loved it. Graciella's home was in the middle and everyone could walk to visit her.

Dick and Mac stayed with them when they visited LA. Veronica accepted Dick and Mac as Logan's friends and treated them accordingly. They had fun when they were together and even went on a vacation to Hawaii together. Veronica enjoyed seeing them and being a part of their lives but the underlying trust was gone between them and their relationship was never really the same. Logan was pleased that they could have fun together and that she understood his need to be there for them. He, in turn, understood that Veronica would never truly open up to them again. She only opened up with her family, Wallace and Logan. Everyone else was kept on the outside of her considerable walls and that was OK by Logan. She had learned not to trust and her career as a PI and now a lawyer taught her that most people were not trustworthy.

A year after they got married, they decided to have a baby. Soon after, Veronica was pregnant and the family had more reasons to celebrate. Veronica will be able to work at home for the most part. She will only have to go to the office for meetings and of course she will be at the courthouse for court dates. Logan can really make up his own hours so he works around Veronica's schedule.

Logan reaches up and catches Veronica as she walks by his position on the couch. He lifts her and places her right next to him holding her closely. The family smiles; used to Logan's way of touching Veronica. She chides him, "I am supposed to be helping in the kitchen."

Smiling he leans in and nuzzles her cheek stating, "You need to be relaxing while our family is keeping our son entertained."

Irene who has three children walks past and teases, "Rookies!" Logan, Veronica and those around to hear laugh.

Veronica snuggles into her husband's side. She will take a few minutes and relax with him while she enjoys the talk around her. She smiles and puts her head on her husband's chest as she watches her family take turns holding her son. Keith Randolf Echolls is a very spoiled young man and she is so grateful for him, the man sitting beside her and her huge, wonderful, caring, noisy, loving family.

**The final tally between Kane Enterprises and Veronica Mars?**

**The Echolls just don't care anymore.**


End file.
